


going away present

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rare Ships!!! on Ice 2017, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “Don’t ignore her,” Takeshi says, from Yuuri’s other side. Yuuri turns to look at him but he cups Yuuri’s chin and gently turns his head to Yuuko. “Pay attention.”





	going away present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s a going away present,” Yuuko says as she strips her shirt off. 

“Oh,” Yuuri says and she knows he didn’t hear a word she said. She can feel him swallow and tense as she sits beside him on her bed. It’s a cute matching bra and panty set; black lace with absolutely no support but the important thing is Yuuri’s reaction. And he’s performing beautifully.

“Don’t ignore her,” Takeshi says, from Yuuri’s other side. Yuuri turns to look at him but he cups Yuuri’s chin and gently turns his head to Yuuko. “Pay attention.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, eye wide as he drinks in the sight of a partially undressed Yuuko and she has to hold back a giggle. 

She gently taps his nose with her finger, smiling as he goes cross eyed for a moment. If he were Takeshi she would already be riding his dick but this isn’t about her tonight. 

“We know what America is like and we’re worried so-” 

“You’ve never been to America,” Yuuri interrupts her and Takeshi huffs a little laugh. He leans his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and even though Yuuri gives a start at that, Yuuko gives an inward sigh at the picture they make. It’s exactly what she’s wanted. 

“Okay. You’re the only one of us who has been there. But we see the news and the tv so we’ve got a good idea. And you’re not going to get brutally deflowered-” Yuuri chokes but Yuuko keeps talking over him, “-when your friends are willing to do it gently and be the best you’ve ever had.” 

“We’re really good friends,” Takeshi says and he kisses Yuuri. 

Yuuri makes a muffled squeak but relaxes quickly. His eyes slide shut and he lets Takeshi take control, his hands awkwardly clutching the bedsheets. 

“Hey! We agreed that I would kiss him first!” Yuuko says. Takeshi waves at her, the way he usually does when he’s focused on a phone call or unclogging the toilet. It’s much more seductive this time though as Yuuri shifts to accommodate him and molds himself against Takeshi’s frame. 

“I’m not complaining,” Yuuri says when they separate, a little dazed. 

Takeshi preens and makes to kiss him again but Yuuko grabs Yuuri’s shoulders to orient him towards her. He’s prepared this time and he runs his hands through her hair, tentatively trying to match the way her tongue moves in his mouth. It reminds her of the first few times she kissed Takeshi and how it had taken them a while before they had settled into something more comfortable. 

There’s a mad scramble for clothes. Yuuri can't decide who he wants to undress first while Takeshi and Yuuko are both trying to strip Yuuri. 

“Okay, everyone take off their own clothes,” Takeshi declares after Yuuko scratches him on accident while trying to take off Yuuri’s shirt without breaking his glasses. 

Yuuri keeps his underwear on which they allow since he’s still clearly nervous. He doesn’t know where to look and his eyes dart from Takeshi’s half hard cock to Yuuko’s bare breasts. 

“Tell him what to do, Takeshi,” Yuuko says, laying down with her arms above her head and spreading her legs out for Yuuri. From this angle Yuuko doesn’t get to see Yuuri’s reaction but she does get to hear it and she grins as she closes her eyes in anticipation. 

The tongue on her cunt is familiar though and Yuuko looks up to see Takeshi. He gives her a wide toothy grin. 

“I wanted a taste.” 

“You ass,” Yuuko says cheerfully and playfully, gently kicks at his head. “Give Yuuri his turn. I want his innocent mouth, not your dirty one.” 

“Whose fault is that?” Takeshi says, moving away but clapping his hand against her thigh. Yuuko shifts a little. She’s going to touch herself if Takeshi doesn’t get out of the way and let Yuuri have his chance.

“Yuu-chan’s fault,” Yuuri says as he slides into the space Takeshi left. 

He carefully runs his hands up her legs, pausing at her knees before pushing them apart a little. Takeshi hits his back so he can get a move on and Yuuri tentatively touches her cunt with a single finger. 

“That tickles,” Yuuko says with a laugh, because he’s so unsure and it’s adorable. Yuuri starts to pull away but Yuuko hooks a leg around him and nudges him forward. “No, no, it’s good. Use more force, Yuuri. I won't break.” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri says. He’s still too gentle though, his fingertips rubbing against her vaginal lips and running through the hair on her mound. 

“Try kissing her there,” Takeshi suggests. Yuuri startles, then looks up at Yuuko, who nods eagerly. Takeshi reaches over and yanks on her pubic hair, pulling some out, but Yuuko just groans at the pressure. “Yuuri, I promise she won’t break.” 

Yuuri is looking at them with wide eyes but he nods and adjusts himself so he can more comfortably eat Yuuko out. He’s finally using more force but not nearly as much as what Yuuko is used to. Yuuko lets her eyes slide shut as he gets into a comfortable rhythm but then Yuuri gives a strangled cry. She looks up to see Takeshi playing with Yuuri’s cock underneath his briefs.

“You’re going to love this,” Takeshi says, delighted. Yuuko thinks he’s talking to her but it’s not really clear. Yuuri cries out again as Takeshi grips and fondles his balls, forceful but not rough. 

“Give him back,” Yuuko whines. Takeshi lets go of him and licks his hand. Yuuri is dazed but he blushes. 

“N-Nishigori!” 

“Have a taste, Yuuko,” Takeshi says and moves up so she can reach his hand without having to move. Yuuko takes a finger and sucks; it mostly tastes like Takeshi’s hand and spit but she can just barely catch a hint of Yuuri’s precome. 

“Yuuri, I can’t wait to suck your dick,” Yuuko moans and she’s exaggerating a lot for him but it’s worth Takeshi’s snigger to see Yuuri’s blush deepen. 

“Yeah but he’s not done with you yet,” Takeshi says and Yuuri nods, licking his lips before returning to her cunt. 

Yuuko grins at how eager Yuuri is. But he’s still too inexperienced and gentle. Yuuri’s focusing on her hole and it’s nice but it's not really doing anything for her. 

“Takeshi,” Yuuko groans out because she likes this but there’s no way she’ll be able to come from Yuuri’s cute little licks. 

He gets her meaning and shifts so that he’s above Yuuri and can more easily show him what Yuuko wants.

“Look, Yuuri, she likes it when you touch her clit,” Takeshi says, spreading her apart, and it’s so gloriously filthy to have him showing off her sex like this. He slips his finger down to her lips, slicks it up, then starts rubbing her clit. 

Yuuko cries out and pushes her hips up for more. He knows what she likes and he’s finally giving it to her; Yuuri is cute but Takeshi is familiar with her body and he doesn’t hold back. Up until he stops and smiles sweetly at her glare, then turns to Yuuri who has his mouth open. 

“Your turn,” he says and before Yuuko can make any suggestions, Yuuri has his mouth on her clit. 

He’s not biting her but he’s using his teeth and tongue to roll it around in his mouth and it feels fantastic. She’s going to have to tell Takeshi to do this too even if Yuuri is pressing too hard but it feels so good that Yuuko just moans and pushes up against him. 

“Pull off, Yuuri. She’s too close to coming,” Takeshi says, physically pushing Yuuri away from Yuuko. 

Yuuko stays there for a few moments. She would touch herself but she already knows that Takeshi will pull her hand away. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Yuuko pants. 

“Behave. Don’t scare him,” Takeshi says with a flick at Yuuko’s clit. She cries out and shoots up, intending to hop onto Yuuri’s cock when she sees what attracted Yuuri’s attention. He's finally naked and trying to put a condom on. 

“Oh no, I think it’s not working,” Yuuri says, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tugs the condom further down. It’s at an odd angle and it won’t move down the way it usually does.

“What the hell did you do?” Takeshi asks, reaching over to take it off and handing him another. 

Yuuri rips the packaging apart and slowly pinches the tip as he tries to slide it onto his cock. Takeshi’s hands are hovering like he wants to do it for Yuuri. 

“Will you two hurry up?” Yuuko whines. 

“I’m teaching him!” Takeshi says. 

“Just do it for him,” Yuuko says. 

“He needs to learn for himself.” 

“I want to sit on his dick now.” 

“He’s going to get a disease or knock someone up if he doesn't learn.” 

“Dick. Me. Sit. Got it?” 

“It’s on,” Yuuri interjects.

“Finally!” Yuuko doesn’t waste time. She makes sure that Yuuri is comfortable up against the bed frame before climbing onto his lap and grabbing hold of his cock. It’s angled differently than Takeshi’s so she forces herself to slow down as she sinks down onto it. 

“Should have let him push it into you,” Takeshi murmurs from Yuuri’s side as he happily marks his neck up with bites and hickeys. 

“Couldn’t wait,” Yuuko says, equally happy. She sighs and clenches down a little; Yuuri gasps and digs his fingers into her hips.

He’s not going to last long. Yuuko tries to enjoy each awkward thrust. But it’s getting more difficult for him to concentrate on her pleasure when he’s so close. 

“How do I feel?” Yuuko murmurs against the shell of his ear, nuzzling against it. She can feel how his whole body shivers against her. He’s so much smaller than Takeshi but every inch of him is sturdy, built for dancing across the ice and flying through the air. It feels so good to be wrapped up in his arms and to sit on his firm thighs.

“Good,” Yuuri manages to say and then he’s back to trying to thrust his hips and drive his cock deeper into her. 

Takeshi settles his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, watching his dick drive inside of Yuuko with great interest. He looks up at Yuuko with a grin. 

Yuuri cries out into her shoulder as he comes and Yuuko almost wishes that they hadn’t made him wear a condom because she can’t feel his orgasm the way she’s used to feeling Takeshi’s. Yuuko runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his face as she tells him how good he was. 

“It’s my turn now,” Takeshi says, cupping Yuuri’s ass and kneading it. 

“Give him a break,” Yuuko says, not pulling off Yuuri’s softening dick just yet. She licks over the marks Takeshi made on his neck. He’s going to have to wear a turtleneck or something because Takeshi has no self control. “He did so good for me. I don’t want you overdoing it.” 

“No, I’m good,” Yuuri says, squirming as Yuuko adds her own mark to his neck. “I, ah, I’m good, I promise.” 

“Then get on your knees,” Takeshi says with one last hard squeeze. 

Yuuko gets off and stands up, stretching her back out. Takeshi has already pushed Yuuri onto his back and is kissing him, grinding his cock against Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri is much more comfortable now; he has his hands in Takeshi’s hair and is kissing back equally hard. 

“I thought you wanted him on his knees?” Yuuko teases, running one hand over Takeshi’s back. 

“Oh yeah,” Takeshi says, pulling away from Yuuri. 

Yuuri pushes himself up and over, eager still but unsure of what’s going on. He glances up at Yuuko to make sure he’s positioned himself correctly and she smiles at him in approval, hoping he can’t see how nervous she is. Takeshi has never fucked men before and it’s been a hectic week of furtively googling how to guides. Their search histories are clean now but not innocent. 

Takeshi glances at Yuuko and uncaps the lubricant, smearing his fingers in too much of the stuff. Some of it drips onto the bed and Yuuri’s leg. 

“Oh,” Yuuri says as he realizes what Takeshi is up to. 

“Is this okay?” Yuuko asks him. Yuuri nods and raises his hips a little higher. 

“If it hurts, tell me, okay? Don’t try to push through the pain. This isn’t skating,” Takeshi says and Yuuri muffles his laugh in his arms. “I’m serious!” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I promise,” Yuuri says. He’s about to say more when Takeshi presses a slick finger to his hole and he inhales sharply. 

Yuuko sits in front of Yuuri and he shuffles against the sheets so he can rest his head against her legs. He eyes her still wet cunt and looks up at her. 

“Do you want…?” He asks, a little broken as Takeshi touches him inside. 

“Let’s focus on you,” Yuuko says after a minute of contemplation because god, the idea of Yuuri eating her out as Takeshi fucks him is too delicious. 

Yuuri nods and drops his head back down, eyes closed in bliss as Takeshi adds a second finger. Takeshi is focused and determined, and it makes Yuuko want to jump onto his cock; but it’s a lot of fun to watch Yuuri’s face and how it twists in pleasure.

“Ah, it’s good. He’s good. Right there. Oh,” Yuuri babbles as Takeshi pries his cheeks apart further. “More, more, come on.”

“Don’t rush me,” Takeshi grumbles and Yuuko brushes Yuuri’s hair from his forehead so she can press a kiss to his hairline. He’s panting in her lap, trembling as Takeshi explores his ass, and Yuuko has half a mind to push Takeshi out of the way so she can have a turn. She wants to be able to feel inside Yuuri and turn him into this beautiful mess with nothing more than her fingers. 

“Yuuko. Condom,” Takeshi barks out and Yuuko almost throws it into his face before she decides that she really ought to be nice. He’s nervous about making it good for Yuuri, after all. Takeshi slips it and takes a deep breath before pressing his cock to Yuuri’s asshole. 

“It’s going to feel so good,” Yuuko murmurs to Yuuri and he nods eagerly. 

Takeshi pushes in, so infinitesimally slow that Yuuko starts squirming; Yuuri doesn’t seem to share her sentiments though. His breathing is steady and he’s drooling a little from the corner of his mouth, his expression hazy with pleasure. Takeshi has a good firm cock and it fills her up so nicely; she wonders if it’s better in Yuuri’s tight ass. 

Takeshi relaxes a little when Yuuri moans and he starts to pull out so he can begin to fuck into him. He’s picking up the pace when Yuuri makes an odd sound.

“Slower,” Yuuri chokes out and Takeshi freezes altogether. Yuuri turns back to look at him in confusion. “I-I didn’t say stop?” 

“Don’t scare me like that,” Takeshi says, giving a shallow thrust but not going any deeper just yet. 

“You told him to say something and he did,” Yuuko points out. 

“Stop arguing and fuck me,” Yuuri gasps out.

“Ooh, so bossy,” Takeshi teases as he obliges, going a little faster and harder now that he’s more comfortable. 

Yuuri clenches at the bedsheets as Takeshi moves inside of him, shifting around and gasping as Takeshi’s cock drives into him.. Yuuko keeps a light hand on Yuuri, running her fingers over every inch of his skin that she can reach from this angle. He’s firm and toned, which Yuuko makes sure to appreciate thoroughly.

She watches as Yuuri starts to pant harder. He’s struggling without anything touching his dick and he keeps trying to rub it against the bed but he can’t reach. Takeshi won’t let him though; whether on purpose or because he doesn’t realize it, he has Yuuri’s hips firmly in his grasp. 

It isn’t until Yuuri gives a high pitched whine that they both realize just how close he is.

“I think he’s close,” Takeshi says and Yuuri gives a garbled agreement. “Lend him a hand?” 

“Sure,” Yuuko says cheerfully. She kisses the top of Yuuri’s head and moves around so she can get a good grip on his cock. It only takes a few gentle pumps of her hand before he comes hard, trembling as Takeshi steadily fucks him through it.

“Hurry up, Takeshi,” Yuuko says. 

“Fuck off, Yuuko,” Takeshi says without malice. He grabs hold of Yuuri’s hips and starts thrusting faster. Yuuri groans but doesn’t complain. He pushes back against Takeshi and tries to clench down to help bring him to orgasm. 

Takeshi grunts, loud and obnoxious, a noise that Yuuko will always tease him about, and pulls out the moment he’s done. Usually Takeshi likes to stay inside of her until he absolutely can’t but she knows he’s still worried about Yuuri. 

Yuuri flips over onto his back, chest heaving. Yuuko lifts his leg to put a towel under it to minimize the discomfort from the biggest wet spot and curls up on his side. 

It takes Takeshi a few moments to join them as he putters around and clears up some of their mess, like putting their clothes in a pile on Yuuko’s desk and throwing away the used condoms. Then he wraps himself on Yuuri’s other side, taking one of Yuuko’s hands and resting them on Yuuri’s stomach. 

“Oh shit, I forgot to give you a blowjob,” Takeshi says. Yuuri makes a questioning noise. “We were going to trade blowjobs. You give me one, I give you one, and we totally forgot.” 

“I remembered but I needed his dick inside of me. So I didn’t say anything,” Yuuko says with her eyes closed. 

“Maybe I should stay?” Yuuri suggest sleepily, one hand running across Takeshi’s thigh. “That way we’d have plenty of time to try everything out at least once.”

“I’ll throw you onto the plane,” Takeshi says as Yuuko mumbles a protest in agreement.

Satiated and pleasured, it’s easy to laugh about Yuuri’s impending departure. It won’t be this easy the day of and Yuuko curls up closer to Yuuri as Takeshi wraps an arm around him while he’s here within their reach.


End file.
